Just another bed
by Lovable143
Summary: Sasuke needs a fill in fiancé and his best bet is a prostitute? Join Naruto and Sasuke in their hot and steamy fake engagement. Lots of juicy lemon.


**Hey all it's Lovable143, I don't really have much to say on this one, but I loved this story I wrote, I plan on making it into a cute, short little chapter story. But yeah I don't own Naruto in any in way shape or form. So relax and enjoy. **

Just another bed

At the corner of barington and 13th street, there stood a lamp post; flickering from decay and neglect. The shadow of the person leaning on the wall, remained vague, obscured from each time the post would flick off. The person had their back to the wall with one foot resting on it, while the other stayed planted on the ground. They had a cigarette in one of their hands and a phone in the other, scrolling through the internet. From reading, to gay porn, to Facebook, to youtube, and then gay porn again, the person kept surfing the net, trying to pass the time.

A black car pulled beside the person, and they stepped into better lighting. Strands of brown hair fell of their shoulder, as they bent over and and looked into the car. The window rolled down revealing a pale man, with jet black hair cut in a duck like manner. "You Naruto?" He asked in a husky voice.

"That's me," the person replied, still puffing the cigarette, letting out small coughs from the tobacco.

"How far will $hey1,000 take me?" The man asked, smirking with a _big_ smile.

Naruto opened his mouth in surprise, "you're lying." He said, looking at the man unsure if he could trust his own judgement at the time. Naruto had ran into cops before, his profession wasn't really accepted in his city, no matter how many times he paid off the cops, it still left him with remorse.

The man brought the money out of his pocket and, and flashed it to Naruto, a bunch of hundreds and fifties and twenties, all looking so marvelous. Naruto nodded his head and got in the car. "It'll get you around the world, and then some. Naruto said grinning big."

"Just what I need." The man said, pulling off, leaving dust in the wind.

Naruto put on his seatbelt admiring the interior of the nice car, usually he ran into pigs, that wasn't unusual for his work, but it still rubbed him the wrong way. He looked over at the man, he was nice looking, hell he was sexy, and had a vibe about him that came across, crude, but mesmerizing. "If you don't mind me asking, what's a guy like you doing in this part of town, looking for a guy like me?" Naruto asked, emphasizing he indeed was a guy. He was no doubt dressed like a woman, but none of the men he ran into, cared. They were all the same, pigs.

"I've got a dilemma, and I was hoping you could help me out." He said keeping his eyes on the road.

Naruto bit his lip, the guy probably wanted a blow job, right then and there, Naruto reached down for the mans crotch and he shooed his hand away. Naruto looked up wide eyed, meeting a pair of eyes in the same exact manner of his own.

"What are you doing?" The guy asked looking at Naruto, with a blush tenting his face.

"My job, isn't that what you're paying me for?" Naruto asked a bit nervous, he was hoping the guy wasn't going to take Naruto somewhere and kill him. Naruto dug his hand into his purse, gripping his fire arm ever so slightly.

"No, you didn't let me finish," Naruto's grip tightened on the gun, as he took it off of safety. "My parents are in town and they expect me to have at least a girlfriend that I plan on marrying."

Naruto let out a sigh of relief, but felt another rush of emotions wash over his body. Marry? Was the guy proposing to Naruto for $1000 bucks, Naruto could easily agree, and take off with the money, but still the whole commitment idea off put Naruto. "You plan on marrying me?" He questioned, dumb found.

The guy chuckled, "no, never that." Naruto cringed at his tone, it sounded so harsh, like the entire thought made him sick. "I would just like you to pose as my fiancé, you will be paid in cold hard cash, and if you perform better than my expectations I'll double my payment." Naruto grinned, $2,000 sounded remarkable.

"Can do, I'll do it." Naruto assured him, he needed the money bad, that's exactly why he started prostituting. Naruto took a look out of the window to admire the change in venue, from rags to riches they found their way to the wealthy side of town. Where the mayor, and various successful entrepreneurs lived, a rush of excitement went through Naruto. This was all real, he was going to get the $2,000 no matter what. They neared the police station and he gulped, the feeling subsided when they passed the station and made their way to a gated community.

The guy drove deep into the suburb, passing the community pool, park, and gym. Lavish homes with three stories all stood tall with expensive sports cars parked in the drive way. Naruto felt like he was on top of the world, especially when the guy parked his car in front of the biggest home there was. Why would a single guy want to live in such a spacious home? Then it hit Naruto, he didn't even know the guys name. Before he could ask though, the guy had turned off the car and hopped out of the drivers seat.

Naruto followed suit, running to catch up to him, then one of his heels broke and his left foot buckled over. He had a mini heart attack, from the pressure of the stumble he took. His ankle hurt like a bitch from the heel breaking and he cursed aloud. "Fucking shit!" The guy turned back to find one of Naruto's leg sitting higher than the other, and his hair in a messy fluster. He merely scoffed and opened his front door, Naruto slowly walked inside his pain fading as he saw just how marvelous the home was.

"I know it's kind of big for just me, but my father insists on me having the best, especially for when I plan on having his grandchildren." The guy stated, taking off his jacket and shutting the door. The alarm system beeped alerting the guy someone had shut and opened the front door.

"This is all so great, but I was just wondering what is your name?" Naruto asked looking at the guy in his firm fitting v-neck T-shirt. A light blush blessed Naruto's cheeks, and he turned his head away looking at the living room.

"Sasuke Uchiha," Naruto whipped his head back at the guy, as he walked off into the kitchen.

Sasuke Uchiha, the multimillionaire heir to Uchiha Inc. Sasuke didn't just have status, he was the spitting image of it. He could buy all of the world if he wanted to. Naruto walked after him in disbelief, ready to call him out in a bluff. But he passed a picture frame, with indeed a young and brooding Sasuke, an older version of Sasuke, and no doubt, Sasuke's mother and father. He wasn't lying in the slightest.

Naruto had been offered a platinum spoon, and he wasn't just going to let this chance slip out of his fingers. He could easily suade the guy out of $10,000 for his work, all it took was some ambition. Naruto dug in his purse quickly and applied some lipstick, he looked in a nearby mirror and fixed his hair. He pulled out some mascara and eyeliner to fix what his sweat had damaged and headed towards the kitchen.

Sasuke was cooking dinner, Naruto had expected him to have a butler or maid, but was surprised when he noticed everything seemed to be untouched.

He knew how to cook, and clean, and he was wealthy, Naruto had hit the jackpot. "Now, my parents won't be here for another 4 or 5 days so we have to plan accordingly. You need a new look, a complete new wardrobe, and we have got to fix your hair." Sasuke sounded like Naruto's mother, a mourning smile touched Naruto's lips as he thought of his mother. Oh how the apple doesn't fall far from the tree.

Naruto had drifted off into thought, while Sasuke was still speaking. "Got it?" Sasuke asked, turning his head in Naruto's direction, Naruto looked at Sasuke in surprise.

"Uh, Yeah!" He answered sounding flustered and confused.

"Well, aren't you going to go shower?" Sasuke asked looking at Naruto's body. His short tight skirt, was stained with sweat and semen, and his tube top was torn and stained with even more semen. Naruto looked down at himself, thinking about how he looked like a total cumdump.

Naruto nodded and walked off into the living room, he quickly shook his head and walked back into the kitchen. "Where's the bathroom?" He grinned while scratching the back of his head.

"2nd floor, last door on your right." Sasuke stated, continuing to chop onions.

Naruto walked up the stairs and to the last door on his right, as he was informed. Passing paintings, and more family pictures with a rather adorable young Sasuke, daunting most of them.

Naruto entered the lavish bathroom to find it all pristine and shimmery. A beautiful detached tub was in the middle, it was big and spacious enough room for three, maybe four people. Towards the back, a glass door sat ajar, leading to the shower, Naruto didn't feel like taking his time with a bath so he headed towards the shower. He opened some cabinets and found some towels, and luffa's and soap, and shampoo.

Naruto walked over towards the mirror above the two sinks in the bathroom. He took off his brunette wig, revealing his own, long blonde hair, reaching his lower back. It was key to conceal certain aspects about your true identity when prostituting, that was common sense. He took out his red, slit contacts revealing, soft sapphire eyes, that popped in the light.

Naruto's true features were flawless, he took off his top, and ripped his skirt off with plenty of struggle. His naked body, was tired, and ached from all of the painful sex he had that day. He was thankful he made all of his patrons wear condom's no matter what they paid him. He could have a million and one diseases from the nasty men who stuck there dicks inside of him.

Naruto set his towel on the sink, and entered the shower. The area was huge, a whole other room in itself with four shower heads. Naruto was glowing, when he stepped over and turned the water on. His skin felt refreshed, it had been so long for him to take a hot shower. He was used to boiling pots of water at his dingy apartment he stayed in. Leave it to him to have to stay in the one place that covers electricity but not gas.

Naruto let the water burn off his disgust from the day. His damp hair clung to his chest, shoulders, and back. His bangs covered one of his eyes, as he lathered his body with foam. He applied the soap gently to his tender body, a lot of the men who fucked him, enjoyed leaving marks all over his body. Whether it be hickies or hand prints around his neck from strangling.

Naruto sat in the shower for a good hour, really letting the filth drip off of him, he finally turned the shower head off, and departed from the shower room. He picked up his towel and wrapped his body up, the girl way. The towel around his chest, just barely covering his thighs and dick. He grabbed another towel for his long hair, and wrapped it up, letting it dry in piece. Naruto walked out of the bathroom, down the hall, down the stairs, and into the living room. Sasuke wasn't there, so he figured he was still in the kitchen, his theory was correct as he stepped in to find Sasuke placing food on two plates.

"Oh, you cooked for me?" Naruto asked, a bit thrown off. He didn't expect a plate from Sasuke.

"Of course," Sasuke said, adding a mint on top, for a bit of flare.

"That's awful sweet of you," Naruto reached for the plate but slipped, letting his towel fall to the ground and he on top of Sasuke. The towel that was on Naruto's head, lay across Sasuke's face as he lay on the ground sprawled out. "Ouch. I'm so sorry about that!" Naruto said looking down at Sasuke.

Sasuke reached for the towel and uncovered his face, to find a flushed blonde on top of him. He thought Naruto's natural hair color suited him, and he looked absolutely captivating without all of that make up on his face. The make up he wore, hid the scars on Naruto's face which got Sasuke hot and bothered. Sasuke, felt a bubbling inside of him, and his dick began to twitch. He quickly, helped Naruto stand up, and jumped up himself. Feeling uncomfortable about how his body reacted to the cluts.

Naruto jumped up quickly and spied around for his towel, somehow it ended up behind him, by where the living room and the kitchen split. Naruto turned around, unknowingly flashing his back dimple piercings and tattoo that said Priapus on his lower, lower back. Sasuke groaned, just barely audible for Naruto to catch it, and he felt himself go red. He quickly picked up the towel and wrapped himself up, his blonde hair dancing in the breeze of his swift movements. "Got any clothes I can change into?" Naruto asked.

"Here try this for now," Sasuke took off his shirt, revealing a well chiseled body, making Naruto swoon ever so slightly. Every ab stood out, letting itself be known. A swell 8 pack enjoying the cool air. Sasuke tossed his shirt to Naruto, and he quickly put it on. The shirt, was big on him, and smelled delicious, not like the food, but like a sexy Sasuke. Naruto felt his crotch getting excited, and he pulled the shirt down quickly. The shirt fit him like a dress, and he couldn't help but blush at Sasuke's grin. "Want to eat?"

Naruto nodded and grabbed his plate, following Sasuke into the dining room. Naruto took a seat on the plush velvet chair, and winced feeling a button from the cushion poke his bare ass. The dinner went quickly, and tasted delectable, Naruto's mouth watered over how delicious his meal was. It was the best baked porkchop with cream of mushroom and onion on top he had ever had.

They set their plates into the sink, and headed upstairs to the master bedroom, where hopefully, Naruto would get his dessert. Sasuke's room was the size of his living room, completely unnecessary space. Naruto admired the California king sized bed in the middle of the room, decorated with a beautiful canopy. The canopy was a dark blue color, and the sheets were a plush silky white. The carpet tickled Naruto's feet as he followed Sasuke towards one of the dressers in the room.

Sasuke dug into the dresser and pulled out another shirt, and a pair of underwear. He tossed the underwear casually towards Naruto who caught then and put them on slowly. Naruto sat on the bed, and saw Sasuke stiffen.

"Just what are you doing?" Sasuke asked, turning towards Naruto, and looking at him in disbelief.

"You don't want to sleep with me Sooki?" Naruto asked in a playful manner, fiddling with the hem of the v-neck he wore.

"You have your own room you'll be staying in," Sasuke said looking at Naruto with a stern conviction.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk," Naruto began as he stood up and headed towards Sasuke. "How do you expect your parents to believe we're engaged if you won't even sleep in the same bed as me?"

"We don't have to sleep together to make it believable, it's not like they're going to see us sleeping." Sasuke argued, putting on his shirt, and removing his pants, sleeping with pants was always uncomfortable to him.

"I at least have to thank you for giving me such an incredible offer," Naruto stated, getting closer to Sasuke. Sasuke swallowed his spit hard, there was something about the blonde that just made Sasuke want to ravish his whole body.

"R- really? How do you plan on doing that?" Sasuke asked, looking down at Naruto who was only 2 inches shorter than he.

"Oh Sooki, you know just what I mean." Naruto said, pulling Sasuke's head down for an intimate, passionate kiss. At first Sasuke fought, but he felt something In him break, and he kissed back, hard. His lips pressed tightly against Naruto's in a lustful kiss. His tongued played around Naruto's mouth begging for entrance, Naruto complied opening his mouth wide and letting their tongues hug, and rub up against each other. They both leaned away catching their breaths, and the tightness returned to Sasuke's stomach.

"Wait, we shouldn't be doing this." Sasuke began looking at Naruto's sapphire orbs, they were dark and foggy with lust. The sight, just made Sasuke want to throw the blond on his canopy and fuck his brains out.

"We don't have to do anything your not ready to do, Sooki." Naruto said, lying obviously wanting to be fucked just as badly as Sasuke wanted to fuck him. Naruto played the game well, he raised his shirt a little, letting the too big boxers fall off his waist revealing a tasty V shape. He turned around showing the tattoo and piercings again, sending Sasuke in override. Naruto walked towards the door, "I mean if you really don't want to I get it."

Like he had hoped, Sasuke fell for the bait, and grabbed Naruto from behind. Naruto could feel Sasuke's large erection stabbing him in the back, begging to be sucked and rode, like a horse. Naruto felt his heart flutter, a feeling he wasn't used to when it came to sex. Like his body wasn't just telling him he wanted this, he needed it. Naruto turned, around catching Sasuke in a hot make out session again. Pulling his boxers off, Naruto played with the elastic, while he let his tongue be dominated in a wrestling match against Sasuke's.

Naruto eased off Sasuke's boxers, his cock begging to be let free, and Naruto pushed Sasuke back. Sasuke fell backwards onto his bed, his dick sticking up 10 inches in the air, Naruto felt his own dick throb at the delicious view. Oh how he was going to own that dick when he was done with it. Naruto let his boxers fall to the ground and like an animal he crawled on the bed, straddling Sasuke. He placed his puckering hole near Sasuke's length, and let it be teased between his ass cheeks. Naruto let his ass cheeks rub up and down the length of Sasuke's huge dick, the contact making both of them moan in pleasure.

"Mmm you like the way your dick feels between my ass cheeks?" Naruto asked, he was all for dirty talk in the bedroom it was a definite kink for him.

"I'm gonna love it more, when I'm balls deep inside of you." Naruto threw his head back in anticipation, he wasn't even getting fucked yet and he felt his insides getting mushy.

Naruto kissed Sasuke's body, up and down, and worked his way down towards Sasuke's dick. He let his nose bask in the ambiance of Sasuke's crotch. His scent was heavy with precum, and daffodil, Naruto buried his face in Sasuke's pubic hair's making sure he would never forget that amazing smell. Naruto placed his throat on top of Sasuke's shaft and hummed, buzzing his cock and receiving delightful moans from above, "fuck that felt great!" Sasuke said.

"Mmmm, Sooki you ain't felt nothing yet." Naruto argued, letting his lips pucker around the head of the cock. The head itself was a feat, glistening with precum and swollen. Naruto slowly let his mouth and throat be filled with Sasuke's weeping member. Sasuke clenched the sheets roughly, the teasing was killing him he was just ready to shove his dick pass Naruto's tonsils. And continue face fucking him until he passed out.

Naruto suddenly stopped sucking Sasuke and got up altogether. Sasuke looked up disappointed, but smirked when he saw a tight, puckering hole in his face, ready to be played with. He kissed the tight asshole, and licked it softly. Naruto urged him to continue by attempting to swallow Sasuke's dick whole. Sasuke let his head fall into the bed, the feeling of Naruto's throat gagging on his cock made him want to spew buckets of cum in Naruto's mouth. He struggled to give Naruto proper ass play, from the incredible head he was getting.

Naruto took his mouth off of Sasuke's dick and Sasuke grunted in disappointment. "Sooki, please tease my taught little asshole." He said, wiggling his ass in front of Sasuke's face. Sasuke didn't know what came over him, his tongue was deep inside of Naruto's ass. "Ugh! Sooki yes! You're tongue is so far inside of my ass, it feels just like a cock!" Naruto screamed in delight, as he began sucking Sasuke off again. Too much more of the pure pleasure going on, and both of the males would be drenched in semen.

Sasuke pushed Naruto's ass up and looked down to see the blond looking back at him. He reached his hand towards Naruto's face, "suck." He commanded, Naruto took three fingers in his mouth and lubed them up with spit. Sasuke quickly retreated his hand, and pushed one finger inside of Naruto's hole. Naruto groanded loudly on Sasuke's dick, and he felt himself fall over the edge, filling Naruto's throat with cum. Naruto swallowed willingly, surprised that Sasuke's cock was still just as hard from the blowjob.

Sasuke, fingered Naruto's hole furiously with two fingers, beginning to scissor him and really stretch his hole, Naruto barely managed to lick Sasuke's cock from the delight he was receiving from Sasuke. A third finger found it's way into Naruto's hole and Naruto felt his hole being stretched far. The pain was quickly over taken by the pure pleasure Sasuke was sending throughout his entire body. Sasuke quickly removed his fingers, and commanded for Naruto to turn around and face him.

Naruto stood up and took his original position straddling Sasuke. Sasuke held his dick at the base, aiming it for Naruto's hole. Naruto eased the head in and felt electricity run through his entire body. Sasuke was so huge, and thick it was unbelievable. "Shit your cock is so fucking huge baby." Naruto huffed out. Breathing in short rapid spurts, his face was layered in a thin sheet of sweat. His hair fell in front of him making a pile a top Sasuke's abdomen flowing against it as he adjusted his ass onto Sasuke's length. He was really letting a guy he just met fuck him raw, and he loved every moment of it.

Sasuke's hips rammed against Naruto's willing body. Naruto shouted in delight, never had a dick spoiled his insides like this before. They feverishly fucked like animals for what felt like hours. Sasuke laid Naruto on his back and drove his cock deep into him, he felt Naruto's hole spasming around his hot cock, wildly. He knew he was close and Sasuke was close himself.

"Sooki I'm so close to the edge." Naruto buried his head deep in the plush sheets, and like the whore he his, his back arched and he thrusted in the air as cum spurted out of his piping hot dick. Sasuke was just as close, and he pulled his hot drenched cock out and came all over Naruto, drenching him in cum. Sasuke felt his body collapse and lay on top of Naruto coating the both of them in a hot delightful mess. They lay together catching their breath, a night like that they would never forget.

They shared one final kiss, and felt themselves being pulled into an awaited slumber.


End file.
